


Friends To Benefits

by Serenity1



Series: Tony Is Mine [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Large Breasts, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Tony and Peter gets together with FRIDAY.





	Friends To Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWE MARVEL!
> 
> I gotten this idea from my first story with Jarvis and then I was thinking about Star Trek. 
> 
> This story isn't compliant to any story and is a one-shot. 
> 
> I have no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy the story!
> 
> \---------

Peter and Tony were kissing heatedly as they stumbled into the bedroom of Tony's within the compound. Tony pushed Peter against the wall without breaking the kiss, both were eagerly unbuttoning each other's clothing.

Tony had unzipped Peter's pants and had his hand down in his underwear as Peter broke the kiss and moaned. His head was thrown back in pleasure.

"Cum for me, baby boy," Tony manages to get out as he begun to stroke his cock.

Peter was panting heavily and before he knew it, he had cum all over Tony's hand. Peter slumped against Tony as Tony got his cum covered hand to lick the cum that was there.

"Do you need any help, boss?" A voice asked startling Tony as Peter was too tired.

Tony turns and saw that his A.I. was there as she have appeared as a hologram. However she wasn't wearing any clothing and her huge breasts were in full view as they were a size 32DD.

Tony should know the measurements since he was the one that created FRIDAY. "F-Friday," Tony stammers out as Peter finally turns from his slumped.

He gaped at he was staring at the woman before him. "Tony, what's going on?" He asked.

"Hello, Peter. I'm the holographic form of FRIDAY, I am created to be Tony's sexual needs," FRIDAY explained.

Peter's eyes widened as he looks back at Tony, "I thought I was the one in that department?" He asked.

"Errr, well, this was before we gotten together, baby. You do satisfy me, but don't tell me you aren't pleased on seeing those boobs! Touch them, they're real," Tony said licking his lips.

Peter didn't believed him as he was now standing fully straight in front of FRIDAY. He reaches out and he was sure that his hand would go right through the breast, but it did not. He was now holding the full breast in his hand as he squeezed.

Peter heard a moan coming from FRIDAY as Peter looks up at her in amazement. "How did you do it, Tony?" He asked without looking at the other man.

"I don't even know myself, but the only thing is, she can't cum," Tony said.

"What?" Peter asked surprised as he grabbed the other breast with his other hand. He caressed both breasts making FRIDAY whimper and moan.

"She's a hologram, Peter. She's not flesh and blood, but you can ram your cock within her," Tony said.

Peter turns to look at Tony who was stroking his own cock at the sight. "Daddy, is she a sex toy of some sort?" He asked.

Tony nodded, "How about it, FRIDAY? Do you want to have both of our cocks?" He asked.

"I will oblige to what pleases you, boss," FRIDAY replies.

\---------

FRIDAY was laying on her back on the bed as her legs were wide opened. Peter was in-between her legs as he was pummeling her.

Peter never fucked a woman before but with guidance by Tony and FRIDAY, he was able to enter FRIDAY with ease. 

The bed was creaking with all the thrusting in and out as FRIDAY has her head turned and was sucking onto Tony's huge cock.

Peter was loving it as he was able to watch FRIDAY'S tits sway back and forth. He was bisexual but Tony was the only one for him.

"Ohhhhh, that's the spot, FRIDAY. Suck it like you mean it," Tony taunted as he was deepthroating her.

The two men were close to having an orgasm as Peter fucked FRIDAY in her tight pussy. He still couldn't believe that she was a hologram. 

It was skin-against-skin as Peter leans down to suckle onto her right breast as Tony was caressing the left. If FRIDAY was a real woman, she would have came right there and then.

Atlas, she was not but she was having pleasure in both ends. The two men came within her as FRIDAY tries to swallow the cum that was given to her.

She moans as Peter thrust back and then out before pulling completely out off her as he stares at the cum that was dribbling down her cunt. Peter licked his lips as he wanted to dive in and eat her out.

Peter looks over at Tony who has his cock still within her mouth as he decided to go for it. FRIDAY moans making Tony's gripping tightened as she was licking the cock in front of her clean.

Tony was panting heavily as FRIDAY have finished cleaning him. He sat on the bed as he looks over at his lover and saw him eating FRIDAY out.

"Yes, ohhhh yes!" FRIDAY was chanting in pleasure as Tony knew how wonderful Peter's tongue was.

Tony watches the scene before him and he was determined that after the three of them have sex together, he would try to program FRIDAY orgasm.

FRIDAY was now panting as she looks at Tony with tired eyes. Peter came over to him and the two kissed heatedly as Tony moans as he was able to taste Peter's own cum.

After the kiss, Tony looks back at FRIDAY. "I want you in doggy style position," he said huskily.

FRIDAY nodded as she moved into position on the bed as Peter looks at Tony. "Are you going to fuck her?" Peter asked curiously.

Tony nodded, "Are up for her to give you a blowjob?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah," Peter replies nodding eagerly.

Tony went behind FRIDAY as he started to caressed her ass. FRIDAY gasped at the touch as she felt Tony slapped both her buttcheeks.

Tony looks up and he saw that Peter was in front of her, he was holding out his cock as he had been stroking it. 

Tony licks his lips as he got his cock, gave it a few strokes, before plunging into FRIDAY'S ass. FRIDAY shouted out as she felt Tony's cock entering her with no preparation or warning.

"Ohhhhh fuck! Tony, oh god!" FRIDAY wails out.

"You forgot about me, baby?" Peter's voice asked suddenly.

Tony was too busy pummeling FRIDAY from behind but he knew that his baby boy was having his cock sucked by FRIDAY by now.

The noises that they were making within the room felt like a porn video. He should have told Peter about FRIDAY more earlier.

\---------

"So does she whisper your sexual needs during a fight while wearing the Iron Man suit?" Peter asked curiously as he, Tony and FRIDAY were slumped down on the bed, tired from their activities.

"It's strictly professional during those times," Tony replies as he caresses the breasts of FRIDAY who was laying between them.

Peter nodded, "What about our relationship with her? What is she to us?" He asked.

There was silence until FRIDAY piped up: "a friend in need?" She suggested.

"How about it, daddy?" Peter asked looking over at Tony.

Tony nodded in agreement, "I wouldn't mind," he said licking his lips as he leans over FRIDAY to kiss Peter on the lips as when the kiss was done, they both took turns kissing FRIDAY.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> My last story for 2018! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I might or might not do a sequel 😁 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! 🍾


End file.
